The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing air compression for an airbreathing engine in a transatmospheric flight vehicle. Such a vehicle is defined as one able to operate over very large speed regimes such as in the Mach 2.5-25 range.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,648 relates to a variable geometry ramjet engine capable of operating in the Mach 3 to 12 range. It discloses a cowl translatable fore and aft of the center body. Because of the shape of the cowl, this longitudinal translation changes the size of the air inlet entrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,708 discloses a rotatable air scoop lip pivotally attached to the bottom of the air inlet of an aircraft operating in the Mach 1 to 4 range. The downward displacement of the lip decreases as the Mach number increases.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,882 discloses a translating cowl used in combination with a rotating cowl lip located at the aft end of the air inlet. This aircraft operates at speeds up to Mach 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,129 relates to a longitudinally translating cowl for a gas turbine jet propulsion engine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,810; 3,359,736 and 4,221,230 all relate to variable geometry inlets for flight vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,533, having one inventor in common with the instant application, discusses the interrelationship of the inlet control system and the fuel control system. In this patent, the cowl does not translate but missile innerbody sections do in order to change the inlet geometry. Multiple injectors are located in the wall of the combustion chamber but do not move in and out of the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,141 discloses a plurality of horizontal blades in a diffuser. The blades are not fuel injectors but serve to divide the diffuser channel and redistribute the air flow.